I'm Not Lucy
by superstar1030
Summary: Beck and Jade! Lucy and Brett! Evan wrote 13 and hollywood arts is preforming it! so they take a field trip to appleton to do it for their school. everyone thinks Lucy is Jade and Jade is Lucy. They also think Cat is Charlotte and Charlotte is cat. Bade!
1. Chapter 1

I'm Not Lucy, I'm Not Charlotte

Jades Pov

I was in Sikowitz's Class leaning against Beck and I was board out of my mind.

Sikowitz: so in March we will be taking a field trip to…Appleton Indiana!

Beck: 1 why Indiana...

Me: and 2 why are you telling us this now it's January?

Sikowitz: Well my cousin is principle at a school there and he asked us to do a musical for them as a assembly

Tori: ooh what play?

Sikowitz: well one of the students there wrote a play about his life when he first moved there and I thought it would be fun to do that.

Cat: um there might be a problem there

Robbie: Teens might not want to sit there for two hours watching people there age

Me: especially one who don't have respect for theatre

Sikowitz: Oh there not your age, it's a middle school

Beck: ok when are additions

Sikowitz: I've already cast the parts they are on the list on the door

We all ran to the door it read.

Cast List 13 the musical

BOYS

Evan: Andre Harris

Brett: Beck Oliver

Archie: Robbie Shapiro

Eddie: Sinjin VanCleef

Malcolm: Jonny Thomson

Simon: Joey Stan

GIRLS

Kendra: Tori Vega

Lucy: Jade West

Patrice: Amanda Stein

Molly: Ariel Smith

Cassie: Erica Duncan

Charlotte: Cat Valentine

UNDERSTUDIES

Blah, blah, blah people I don't care about

Patrice: Cat Valentine

We sat back down and Sikowitz handed out the scripts. I skimmed through it. YES I GET TO MAKE-OUT WITH BECK! Apparently he saw it too.

Beck: hey you want to come over after school to "**practice"**

Air quotes around practice.

Me: I don't know…SURE

At Becks RV

We started to "practice" but then it turned into a make-out session. We "practiced" for about 5 minutes, but then the door bell rang. Beck opened the door and in walked Robbie, Andre, Cat, and ugh Vega.

Me: Beck! I thought WE were going to "practice"

Beck: We did now we are going to practice

No air quotes this time

Cat: "practice"?

Then she giggled

Tori: t-m-i

Becks Pov

Me: since we are all in this number let's start with getting ready

Cat: HEY! I'm not in that

Me: but Patrice is and you're her understudy

Robbie: I got one shot  
>Better get it right<br>I'm getting ready  
>Got to look real hot<br>When it's Friday night  
>I'm getting ready<p>

I'm getting ready today  
>I'm getting ready to say<br>I'm not that weird geek you think I must be  
>I'm getting ready to move<br>I'm getting ready to prove  
>Kendra, just needs a sex God like me<p>

Andre: On Friday night, I'll be the hometown hero

Robbie: Got to cut my nails

They sang and it sounded pretty good then it came to my part

Me: There in the dark of the Appleton Cinema  
>Free from the public's prying eyes<br>There with my girl in the chair beside me  
>I can reveal my big surprise<p>

There while the rest of the crowd's immersed and  
>All of the blood vessels on screen's burst and<br>Kendra will get to be the first in line to realize  
>Here comes the tongue!<p>

When I sang the part about Kendra Jade eye balled me. Since Sinjin and Johnny weren't there Cat sang there parts.

Me: Here comes the—

Cat and Me: Tongue!

Jades Pov

I LOVE this play I get to call Tori a Slut AND Make-out with Beck!

Tori: If he does it and I let him,

Me: You're a slut which you are

Beck gave me a look that said be nice. Yeah right

Me: But he could also get his tongue stuck down your throat  
>Or try to kiss so hard he chips one of your teeth<br>Oh, there's a million other ways it could all go wrong  
>It doesn't matter if they urge to kiss him back is strong<br>You've got to hold that boy in bay  
>Step back from the edge and say<p>

I'm a good girl  
>I don't do that<br>I'm a nice girl  
>Put that away<br>I'm a good girl  
>Keep your hands off<br>If you tell him that  
>Then you'll be okay When you got that solo in choir<br>It's cause I told you what to sing  
>When you got the lead in the fall school play<br>It's cause I coached you all last spring

When you got to be the head on the cheerleading squad  
>It's cause I taught you everything<p>

Me and Vega: I could be Brett's girlfriend

Me: If I could get her out of the way

We finished the song.

At Sikowitz's Class

Sikowitz: okay let's take it from Beck and Jade in "Bad Bad News"

Beck and I were holding hands.

Me: I just changed my Facebook status to IN A RELATIONSHIP

Beck: In a relationship?

Me: yes our profiles have to be linked together forever…like love handcuffs right Brett?

Beck: oh hey Cassie

Me: Were you flirting with her

Instead of saying his line he laughed.

Sikowitz: Beck what's so funny

Beck: It's that this conversion between Brett and Lucy

Tori: What about it

Beck: It just sounds like a conversation Jade and I would ACUALLY have

Me: NO it isn't

Beck: yes it is

Sikowitz: just continue the scene starting with Jade repeat you line.

Me: Were you flirting with her

Beck: I was just saying hi

Me: oh so you're saying she's hot

Beck: NO! Well I mean she's hot but-

Me: SO YOU'RE SAYING IM FAT!

Beck: WHAT! I never said that

Me: YOU NEVER SAY ANYTHING ABOUT HOW AMAZING I LOOK ANYMORE...OH MY GOD, you HATE me!

Beck: Lucy you are driving me crazy

Me: See but that is sweet! I like sweet. Sweet makes me sweet. Got it?

Beck: NO!

A few months later

Beck's Pov

We were leaving for Indiana tomorrow and Jade was staying over at my place.

Me: Jade is everything ok your awfully quiet today

Jade: I was just thinking back a few months

Me: about?

Jade: what you said in rehearsal

Me: huh

Jade: when you said we have conversations like Lucy and Brett

Me: come on you know we fight like that

I nudged her.

Me: you know we are leaving tomorrow and Helen said boys and girls are sleeping on different floors and they are going to be really strict about it so that means…

Jade: no sex for a week

Me: yeah so...

Jade: you want to do it now

Me: yeah so...

Jade: ok let's do it

In Indiana

At the middle school

Jade's Pov

I had just gotten into costume and went to the boys' dressing room I knocked on the door because Sinjin was in there and if I just barged in WHO KNOWS what he would have done.

Robbie: Who is it?

Me: ME!

Robbie: who is me?

Me: IT'S JADE YOU IDIOT! Is Beck there?

Then Beck came out

Beck: hey babe

Me: come here

Then I dragged him in front of some locker. We started to make-out. Our tongues had a battle.

Voice of 7th grader: Oh my god LUCY! How could cheat on Brett like that?

I turned around

7th grader: wow Lucy did you hit a growth spurt over the week end

Me: I'm not Lucy! I don't even know who the hell Lucy is? Who is this Brett kid anyways? Who are you anyways?

Molly: I'm Molly you know your friend. We are on the cheerleading squad together

Me: Wait Cheerleader? Lucy? Brett? BECK she thinks I'm the person I'm playing in the show!

Me: have you seen Cat?

Lucy's Pov

Me: Charlotte? Charlotte? Where are you? CHARLOTTE! What the Hell did you do to you hair.

Charlotte had dyed her hair PINK! Well more like red.

Cat: Who's Charlotte? I'm Cat

She turned around

Cat: Oh my god Jade! You're not warring black!

Me: um I'm not jade I'm Lucy you should know that!

Cat: OH I get it we are playing our parts ha-ha ok "Lucy" let's go find "Brett" and "Kendra"

Cat's Pov

I was walking with "Lucy" and I was telling her a really interesting story about my brother on our way to the dressing room.

Me: and then he ate it! Ha-ha isn't that funny Jad-

She wasn't behind me oh well I quickly changed into my costume and met up with Jade, Beck, Andre, Robbie, and Tori.

During the show

Lucy's Pov

I was in homeroom when they called us on the announcements "7th grade please come to the auditorium for your assembly". Once we were there I took my seat next to Brett and rested my head on his shoulder. "Hollywood Arts high school presents 13 the musical written by one of our own students Evan Goldman!" I turned my head to Evan with the rest of the grade and he blushed. The show started I looked at the playbill they had just finished a song called "Lamest place in the world" next was "Hey Kendra".

Actor who plays Brett: Kendra there is something I want to ask you

Actress who plays me: OH GOD!

Man why did this have to be true! I looked at the names of the characters I was played by some girl named Jade West and the person who plays Brett's name is Beck Oliver.

Jade: No, no, no, no! You can't go to the movies on Friday night

I looked at Brett he seemed to like his character hitting on Kendra. I elbowed him to remind him I was his girlfriend.

Jade: cause you already committed to do that thing

The actress who played Kendra was named Tori Vega

Tori: What thing

Jade: That thing

Tori: What thing

Jade: That thing you said you would do on Friday

Tori: There is no thing

Jade: Yes is Kendra!

Tori: I'm going the movies Friday night with Brett

Jade: No you're not! Don't contradict me in public Kendra we'll talk about this later!

Tori: FINE!

I looked at Kendra she looked at me we both looked really uncomfortable. Right now they were doing a song about how Archie wanted Evan to get him a date with Kendra.

Actor who plays Archie: and what I need is Kendra

Boys: Kendra, Kendra

Actor who plays Archie: very hot Kendra

Boys: very hot very hot

Everyone was staring at either Archie or Kendra. They both were SO embarrassed. After this song there was a bunch of stupid dialog then it showed cheerleading practice. My character was singing a song. I feared because I knew what it was going to be about.

Jade: Brett wants Kendra to be his girlfriend. But Brett is the boy that I want to be with. I only want what's best for my best friend. So do I wait acting fate till she makes a mistake or do I take the reward that I really want to take if I prayed to god and cried a little maybe he'd provide a little O-P-P opportunity.

Everyone in the room looked at me! Man I was so embarrassed. Oh Charlotte didn't dye her hair red it was the actress because she was up there singing with the other "cheerleaders".

Jade: OMG and you know that he wants me but since its Kendra he asked then there's nothing to say unless I scheme and I plot till she's out of the way.

I WAS GOING TO KILL EVAN! He made me seem like a total Bitch!

Brett's Pov

I looked at Lucy she looked like she was about to cry. I felt bad! They sang about how Evan got us into "the Bloodmaster" then about us "getting ready". Lucy was telling Kendra not to kiss me! Now we were at the movie the guy who played me's name was Beck and Kendra was played by some girl named Tori. The girl who played Lucy look EXACTLY like her!

Beck: Someone got their eye lids torn off and she's sitting there and I should be doing something.

I turned my head to Lucy. She looked sad. Heartbroken I nudged her.

Me: Luc you know it's just a play I love YOU right

I whispered

Lucy: A true play! But yeah if you can forget about the opportunity song

Me: of course

I kissed her forehead.

Beck: She just set is Penis on fire

Tori: this is weird

Beck: what do I do?

Tori: am I fat?

Beck: This is so not romantic

Tori: he wants to be with Lucy

YES I do want to be with Lucy!

Beck: this was such a stupid idea

Tori: and she's right

Beck: If I could just

Tori: I'm a good girl

Beck: turn my head slightly.

The song ended right when my Character kissed ARCHIE'S! I didn't want the whole school knowing that! I'm going to kill Evan! Now it was intermission.

Lucy's Pov

Me: Brett guess what!

I showed him my actresses Bio.

Brett: **Jade west- She started acting in her kindergarten production of the itsy bitsy spider. She is 16 years old goes to Hollywood arts high school in California **So what?

Me: no keep reading

Brett: **In her free time she collects scissors, Makes Tori Vega's( who plays Kendra) life miserable, Makes "what I hate" and "Jade with tots" videos for her school website, and "Hangs out" with her boyfriend Beck ( plays Brett). She would like to say GIRLS STAY AWAY FROM BECK! **Okay why did you show me that?

Me: because the Actress who plays me and the Actor who plays you are DATING and so are we!

Brett: cool

He said it sarcastically! 

Me: So you want to break up with me!

Brett: NO!

Me: are you sure because it seems like you like this play!

Brett: so what if I do?

Me: YOU AND KENDRA ARE DATING IN IT!

Brett: Lucy babe I like YOU!

Then he pulled me into a kiss. The lights dimmed and the show started again.After a few songs my character went

Jade: oh HAIL no

Now I was scared after this song Brett would break up with me for sure. During the song I kept an eye on him he didn't seem to mind my sabotage. 

After the show at Dairy Queen

Beck's Pov

Jade and I were at Dairy Queen enjoying some ice cream. Two people from the middle school we preformed at sat across from us. The girl was a cheerleader, but she looked SO familiar. I looked at Jade. JADE! That girl looked exactly like Jade; you know when her hair was brown, with no color, wearing something not black. Apparently her boyfriend thought the same thing because while I staring at his girl, he was staring at mine.

Boy: Lucy, are you sure you don't want any ice cream

Lucy: No Brett I do NOT

Brett: uh huh

He was still staring at Jade with a confused look. This made me relived because I was confused too! Jade's eyes got big uh oh same with Lucy. WAIT! Lucy and Brett those are our characters!

Jade and Lucy: What are you looking at

Me and Brett: nothing

Jade and Lucy: WERE YOU STARING AT HER!

They pointed to each other.

Me and Brett: yes!

Did I just say that out loud? Uh oh.

Jade and Lucy: So you want to break up with me!

Me and Brett: WHAT! NO!

Me: Jade

Brett: Luc

Me and Brett: I love you

Jade and Lucy: then why were you staring at her!

Wow not only do they look alike but they talk alike too!

Me and Brett: SHE LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE YOU!

Jade: no she doesn't

I couldn't hear what Lucy said.

Me: come hear

I pulled her over to Brett and Lucy's table.

Me: hi

Jade's Pov

Um Beck must be suffering a head injury that girl looks nothing like me.

Beck: hi I'm Beck and this is my girlfriend Jade

Boy: Hi I'm Brett and this is my girlfriend Lucy

Me: wait your names are Brett and Lucy… BECK those are our characters.

Beck: I know

He chuckled.

Lucy: huh?

Beck: we're actors from Hollywood arts we came to your school today and we play you guys.

Me: Beck we look nothing alike!

Lucy: yeah she has black hair I have brown, she has colored extensions I don't, she is an actor I'm a cheerleader, AND she has face piercings I only have ear.

Beck: well last year jade had brown hair she dyed it, some tome she dosnt wear extensions, hobbies have nothing to do with this AND she can take out her face piercings

Me: yeah but when have I ever taken out my extensions and piercings

Beck: last night

THAT does NOT count!

Brett: what were you doing last night

Me: like a couple of 7th graders should know

Lucy: I'd like to know

Beck: it's kind of per-

Me: we had sex

They looked shocked.

Beck: JADE! That's personal plus they are younger don't scar them for life.

Me: I'm board

Then I walked back to our table


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I know I haven't updated this in forever but that's because it was meant to be a one shot. But my friend Samm was forcing me to update. So ya enjoy.**

**I do Not own 13 or Victorious **

Cats Pov

Hehe I love Appleton! It's so cute and small! I was at the movie theatre waiting for Tori to come out of the bathroom. I saw a girl who looked about 13. Ooh once when my brother was 13 he went on this bus with a monkey and he- focus Cat. Anyways the girl's phone fell out of her pocket. "Um hey! Miss?" I asked.

"Hi!" She said.

"Is this yours," I asked holding out the phone.

"OMG yes thank you so much!" She said. Wow this girl was really pretty! She looked so familiar! Where had I seen her before! Hmm? Is she one of the troubled girls my brother meets? nooo. Wait I know, she looks like me! I giggled. "what?" the girl said.

"You look like me" I exclaimed.

"Omg yes! I love your hair!" she squealed.

"Thanks! My names Cat!"

"I'm-"

"CHARLOTTE GET YOU BUTT OVER HERE WE'RE GONNA MISS THE MOVIE!" interrupted a girl. I couldn't see her very well cause she was far away but she looked a little like Jadey!

"Oh I have to go but um I'll see you around" Charlotte said.

"Bye!" I replied.

Later

Jade's Pov

"pleasey!" whined Cat.

"No!" I screamed.

"Please Jadey?" She complained.

"CAT! Your too hyper already you don't need ice cream!" I replied. She pouted and started to cry. Ugh I can't stand it when she cries.

"FINE!"

"Yay!"

We were at the dairy queen sitting at a table cat was licking her ice cream with a smile on her face. "I love Appleton don't you?" Cat asked.

"Eh its ok but there's nothing to do," I told her.

"There's ice cream!" she suggested. I rolled my eyes. The door rang and in walked that Lucy girl with a girl who a lot like Cat but with brown curly hair. Cat gasped.

"CHARLOTTE!" she screamed.

"CAT!" squealed the girl and they ran to hug. I followed Cat.

"Jade"

"Lucy"

"You know each other?" Charlotte said.

"Kind of Brett thinks we look alike" Lucy said.

"You do!" Charlotte exclaimed.

"NO WE DON'T!" Lucy and I screamed.

"Hey lets all have a sleepover," Cat suggested.

"NO!" I yelled.

"Please!" she said.

"Cat I'm supposed to go out with Beck" I told her.

"But I want to have a sleepover with our new friends" Cat cried.

"But their 7th graders!" I said.

"What's wrong with 7th graders" Charlotte said. I rolled my eyes.

"LOOK! Its Robbie and Beck!" Cat yelled.

"Hey babe" Beck said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Robbie wanted ice cream," he explained.

"Hey Cat hi Jade whoa" Robbie said when he saw Charlotte and Lucy.

"Hey the names Rex" Rex said.

"Who's the dork with the puppet" Lucy said.

"HE"S NOT A PUPPET!" Robbie screamed. Lucy and I rolled our eyes. "Um you guys look just like each other," Robbie said.

"I know right," Beck said.

"No we don't" I said.

"Come on it's the wicked witch and the ditz as 7th graders" Rex said.

We all glared at Robbie. "Dude don't call my girlfriend that, not cool" Beck said. I smirked. "I'm gonna order. Jade come with me?" Beck asked. I followed him.

Lucy's Pov

"So um wow you guys are like twins" the nerd said.

"I know it's so cool!" Cat said.

"Yeah Cat" he said. He so likes her. She giggled.

"Robbie guess what! Me and Jadey are going to have a sleepover with them!" Cat exclaimed.

"Unfortunately" I added. I mean really I don't want to spend my Saturday night with the gank and the idiot. Cat is way to peppy…and I'm a cheerleader!

"Hey where are beck and jade?" Charlotte asked. We turned around to find them making out by the door. I rolled my eyes.

Cat's Pov

Yeah we were having a sleepover with our new friends! Jade and I just got to Lucy's house. IT WAS HUGE! Well for Appleton. "Come on Jade!" I said. Jade groaned I giggled. I knocked on the door and Lucy opened it Charlotte was standing behind her. "So what do you do for fun around here?" I asked. "Well we're cheerleaders so we cheer and oh yeah we have a hot tub** (hehe Samm)**" Lucy said.

Charlottes Pov

A few hours past and we were in Lucy's basement eating pizza. "This is the worst sleepover ever," Jade said.

"Yeah cause I'm here with you" Lucy said to Jade. Jade and Lucy glared at each other. "Ooh I'm getting a video chat request from Brett" Lucy said. I giggled so did Cat. Jade just rolled her eyes.

"Hey babe" Brett said.

"Hi" Lucy said.

"Hey Brett" I said.

"Charlotte, Jade, Cat" he said.

"What are you doing tonight?" I asked.

"Well it's been a while since I've had a Saturday without Luce" Lucy smiled triumphantly "so Eddie and Malcolm are coming over and so are those boys from Hollywood arts" Brett said.

"Robbie! Yay I like Robbie" Cat exclaimed.

"Then why don't you go out" I asked. "Ew gross!" cat said.

"Hey Brett" the boys said as they came into his room.

Jade's Pov

"Hey what are you doing?" one of the 7th grade boys said.

"Video chatting Lucy Charlotte Jade and Cat" he said. They all rushed over to the computer.

"Holy crap they DO look the same!" the other 7th grade guy said.

"Oh my god would you stop saying that" Lucy yelled.

"Hey babe" Beck said.

"Hey" I replied.

"I miss you" I smiled

"I know imissyoutoo," I mumbled.

"AWWW!" Cat exclaimed. I sighed.

"Come over" I demanded.

"Ooh yeah Lucy can the boys come over please!" Charlotte asked.

"Fine" "sweet see you in 5" Brett said and he logged off.

"You and Brett are so cute" Charlotte said.

"Not as cute as Beck and Jade!" Cat replied.

"Nu uh" Lucy said.

"Please Beck and I are a better couple then you guys will ever be," I told her.

"Oh really?"

"Ding dong" the doorbell rang.

We all got up to answer the door. "Hey babe" Lucy said to Brett. Then they kissed. Ugh please Beck and I were way better than them.

"hey ja-" I pulled Beck into a passionate kiss.

"Not that I'm complaining but what was that for" beck asked.

"What so I cant kiss my boyfriend" I fought back.

"Well no but you know never mind"

"I'm bored" Cat said a half hour later.

"lets play truth or dare!" Charlotte said.

"I don't want to but I will" I said. We sat in a circle. Robbie, Cat, Andre, Eddie, Malcolm, Andre, Lucy, Brett, Beck then I. I was snuggled up to Beck my head resting on his shoulder. He kissed the top on my head. I smirked when I saw the look on Lucy's face.

"Ok! Robbie Truth or Dare" Brett said.

"Um truth"

"If you could make out with any girl in this room who would it be"

"Cat" he said with out hesitation. Cat and Robbie both blushed. The truths and dares went on but then it was Eddie's turn.

"Jade truth or dare"

"dare"

" I dare you to kiss Brett"

"WHAT!?" Lucy, Brett, Beck and I all screamed.

"Come on it's a dare"

"NO! He is a 7th grader and I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!"

"Are you chicken" Eddie said.

"Don't be so immature" I scolded. "

bawk bawk!"

"Fine! Lets get this over with" I pressed my lips to Brett's. Honestly he was a horrible kisser. We pulled apart. Lucy's eyes filled with water and she ran out of the room. Beck looked mad. I saw Beck lift his fist and I connected to Brett's face. Brett fell to the ground. Right then and they're in front of everyone. I couldn't believe it…Beck Oliver was jealous.

**There was chapter 2. **


End file.
